When you're gone
by Thyrsette
Summary: Pan vient de lancer la malédiction et grâce à Régina, tout le monde retourne dans la Forêt enchantée, la mémoire intacte.


Petit OS drama qui se situe au tout début de la saison 3B quand nos amis sont renvoyés dans la Forêt Enchantée.

Ames sensibles s'abstenir ;) Vous voilà prévenues ;)

Le nuage de fumée violette se dissipa. Ruby qui se trouvait dans la rue principale de Storybrooke au moment où il était arrivé, regarda autour d'elle ne comprenant pas encore réellement ce qui lui arrivait. Ils étaient dans la Forêt Enchantée. Son regard se posa sur ses mains et le choc la remplit quand elle réalisa quelle était sa tenue vestimentaire.

" - Non, non, non..." Murmura-t-elle.

Ses yeux examinèrent ce qui l'entourait et elle remarqua, à quelques mètres un groupe qui semblait être composé de David, Blanche, Regina et tous les autres. Le cœur serré, elle les rejoignit. Dévisageant chaque personne, elle sentit la douleur devenir de plus en plus grande dans sa poitrine. Comme les larmes commençaient à poindre au bord de ses yeux, Mary-Margaret posa sa main sur son bras.

" - Ruby tout va bien ?

- Je... "

La jeune femme se tourna vers la brunette sans trop savoir si elle allait réussir à parler. Elle prit une grande inspiration.

" - Que s'est-il passé ? Souffla-t-elle.

- On est de retour...

- Mais pourquoi ?! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!"

Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Scarlett avait toujours l'espoir qu'il soit là, quelque part. Mais c'était sans compter les explications qu'était sur le point de lui donner sa meilleure amie.

" - Pan a relancé la malédiction. Régina a réussi à limiter les dégâts. Nous avons pu conserver nos souvenirs et nous sommes tous retournés de là où nous venions."

A ces derniers mots, les jambes de Ruby flanchèrent et elle tomba au sol, à genou. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Si chacun était retourné dans son monde d'origine alors... Des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues. Elle n'avait même pas pu lui dire au revoir, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de le trouver. Elle sentit qu'on lui prenait la main et des bras l'entourer. Belle s'était également rendue compte de la détresse de son amie et s'était approché sans rien dire. Elle aussi était anéantie et encore à peine remise du choc de la disparition de son Rumple.

Alors que Ruby était tranquillement en train de faire le service, Granny avait fait irruption l'air complètement paniqué, dans la salle. La jeune femme s'était alors interrompue dans le nettoyage d'une table pour rejoindre sa grand-mère. Celle-ci l'avertit en aparté qu'une malédiction allait frapper la ville mais qu'elle ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait. Sans plus attendre la brunette retira son tablier et courut hors du restaurant, laissant Granny fermer et chacun prendre ses dispositions. Fébrilement, ses doigts avaient frappé les touches de son portable pour composer son numéro. Malheureusement elle était tombée sur le répondeur. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle avait pris la direction de l'hôpital en courant. Elle s'arrêta net en voyant, face à elle le nuage de fumée verte qui allait envahir la ville.

" - Ruby ! " Entendit-elle hurler.

La jeune femme aurait reconnu cette voix entre toutes et son cœur avait fait un bon dans sa poitrine. Elle se retourna et le vit qui courait vers elle. Tremblante, elle fit quelques pas pour le rejoindre, n'arrivant pas à aller plus vite, un peu comme si elle était tétanisée par la peur. Il était là, plus qu'à quelques mètres. Elle lui tendit les bras sachant qu'elle y trouverait réconfort et qu'il saurait la rassurer, quoiqu'il arrive. Mais cette embrassade n'arriva jamais. Alors qu'il était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle et qu'elle allait se laisser tomber dans ses bras, la fumée les entoura complètement et tout autour d'elle sembla s'évanouir. Lorsque ses bras auraient dû rentrer en contact avec le corps de celui qu'elle aimait, ils le traversèrent comme si ce n'était qu'un fantôme. "Viktor" fut tout ce qu'elle eut le temps de murmurer avant que tout ne disparaisse.

" - Je dois y retourner, je dois y retourner !" S'exclama Ruby qui retrouvait contenance.

Blanche et Belle se regardèrent d'un air désolé, ne pouvant que compatir à sa douleur puisqu'elles avaient toutes les deux perdu un être cher. La bibliothécaire savait de quoi il en retournait : elle avait bien remarqué l'absence du docteur Whale et durant l'absence d'Emma et des autres, elle n'avait pas manqué de s'apercevoir que les deux jeunes gens avaient commencé à se fréquenter... Plus qu'amicalement.

" - Je suis désolée Rub', murmura Belle.

- Il doit y avoir un moyen, je ne resterai pas ici à me morfondre, je dois le retrouver !

- Ce n'est pas possible, murmura Blanche, Storybrooke n'existe plus...

- Je dois aller dans le Pays sans couleurs."

Son ton était déterminé et ferme et ses deux amies auraient vraiment aimé pouvoir lui confirmer que c'était possible, qu'elles allaient tout faire pour l'aider.

" - Ruby, on ne peut pas voyager d'un monde à l'autre pas comme ça... Souffla Mary Margaret, il n'y a plus de haricots magiques...

- Regarde ce que ça a coûté à Rumple et à Régina de quitter ce monde pour Storybrooke, rappela Belle.

- Je m'en fiche je veux le revoir ! Cria Ruby.

- C'est impossible." Murmura Snow

Ruby se dégagea de l'étreinte de Blanche et se leva. Elle se sentait mal, elle pensait qu'elle aurait pu compter sur son amie pour la soutenir et l'aider à tout tenter et non pas à se résigner aussi rapidement que cela. Fulminant intérieurement, elle se releva et s'éloigna du groupe ne faisant pas attention aux appels des deux jeunes femmes. D'un pas rapide elle gagna l'orée de la forêt qui n'était pas loin et commença à y marcher au hasard. Après plusieurs heures de marche, c'est épuisée qu'elle se laissa tomber dans l'herbe. Elle était arrivée dans une clairière où elle se glissa contre un arbre et, enveloppée dans sa cape, s'endormit.

Son sommeil fut agité par une série de cauchemars : elle revivait ses adieux avec Whale, la conversation avec Blanche et Belle et c'est dans un sursaut qu'elle se réveilla. Comme des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front, elle décida de reprendre sa marche afin de trouver un cours d'eau. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour sortir du bois et tomber sur un fleuve. Ses sens avaient permis de la guider jusqu'à l'endroit d'où provenaient les clapotis d'eau qu'elle entendait. De fait vu l'importance du cours d'eau, en se rapprochant, elle avait compris que ce n'était pas un filet d'eau qui coulait sur des galets.

La brunette se pencha, recueillit de l'eau dans ses mains et s'en éclaboussa le visage. Puis comme l'eau était claire - ça se voyait qu'ils n'étaient plus dans le monde pollué dans lequel s'était insérée la ville de Storybrooke - elle en profita pour étancher sa soif. Lorsqu'elle se releva, son regard se perdit complètement dans l'eau. Malheureusement, elle était obligée d'affronter les faits et elle ne savait comment changer de monde. Belle avait raison, il fallait une magie tellement puissante que le prix en était trop horrible à payer. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder Regina : la seule chose de bien qui lui était arrivée, son fils adoptif, Henry, il lui avait été enlevé. Grâce à l'ancienne reine qui avait tant cherché à les détruire, elle avait rencontré l'amour de sa vie, celui avec qui elle pensait passer le reste de ses jours. Par réflexe son pouce vint toucher l'annulaire de sa main droite mais un soupir vint franchir ses lèvres quand elle ne sentit plus le bijou avec lequel elle jouait tout le temps auparavant. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent de nouveau. A quoi bon ?! La vie venait de se charger de lui rappeler ce que Viktor et elle s'étaient jurés de prouver au monde : que même après avoir fait des choses monstrueuses on pouvait trouver le bonheur, on pouvait également avoir sa fin heureuse. Mais ils avaient eu tord. Tous les deux. A quoi bon continuer si c'était pour une vie de misère ? Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et son regard embué n'avait toujours pas quitté l'eau. Résignée, elle se penchait de plus en plus lorsque ce qui était à redouter arriva : elle bascula.

Ruby avait fermé les yeux, une dernière pensée pour son médecin à l'esprit, elle n'attendait plus que le contact avec l'eau. Mais celui-ci ne vint pas et chute fut arrêtée. Le temps sembla s'arrêter alors qu'elle était suspendue au dessus du vide. Puis on la fit remonter pour qu'elle regagne la sureté de la terre ferme. La brunette écarquilla les yeux de surprise en voyant Charmant face à elle. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres. Belle face à sa détresse avait dû prévenir le prince pour qu'il fasse quelque chose et s'assure que rien de _mal_ n'arrive... Un dernier regard pour le cours d'eau fit remonter un souvenir bien précis, au port de Storybrooke. Lorsqu'elle avait elle-même empêché Viktor de commettre l'irréparable.

" - Tu crois vraiment que c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu ? Lui demanda David en la prenant par les épaules.

- Il n'y a plus rien pour moi ici, marmonna Ruby, et comme je ne peux pas quitter ce monde...

- Il n'aurait pas voulu que tu meures pour lui Rub' ! Insista-t-il.

- Certainement pas à ce que je vive une vie misérable. Rétorqua-t-elle.

- Je sais que parfois le bonheur n'est pas celui que l'on attend mais tu le trouveras.

- Non David, non ! S'énerva-t-elle en se levant. Je n'en suis pas digne et la vie ne me le laissera jamais."

Elle s'éloigna du bord et du prince le cœur en miettes. Très bien, elle attendrait que la mort vienne la trouver, pour lui, pour son Viktor. Mais qu'ils ne comptent pas sur elle pour aller vivre avec eux, désormais, elle vivrait seule, comme un vieux loup solitaire. En sa mémoire elle resterait dans le monde des vivants. A pas lents, elle repartit, espérant qu'en elle jamais la douleur ne diminuerait car sinon, cela voudrait dire qu'elle l'avait oublié et ça, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

**Fin**


End file.
